I'm With You
by AjadeaLynneSmith
Summary: A story that follows the Doctor leaving Sarah Jane at the end of The Hand of Fear and shows her true feelings on everything that happened to her in life. sorry I suck at summaries


I'm With You

_AN: A short fic that follows the very end of the episode 'The Hand Of Fear' and goes along to Avril Lavigne's song 'I'm With You'. Unfortunetly, Doctor Who belongs to the BBC not to me._

Chapter 1: Alone

Sarah Jane Smith felt horrible. The Doctor,her best friend and previous traveling companion, had dumped her out on a curb and just up and left her, for six hours.

After the TARDIS had dematerialized and she found out that the place he had left her was most obviously **not** South Croyden, she sat on the curb and waited. After an hour and a half went by, relization finally dawned on her. He wasn't coming back, at least, not very soon. As that thought passed through her head, her heart dropped into her stomache. The undescribable pain she felt inside would not ease, no matter how many happy memories she tried to relive in her mind.

'Well, you're not just going to sit here all day!', Sarah thought to herself.

She walked further into town and had discovered that she was in Aberdeen, Scotland. It just so happened that the Omish town she was in, was the only town for many miles. The only way she had of leaving, besides walking, was to wait until 9 am the next day and catch the train.

That's how Sarah Jane Smith ended up standing all alone on a little river bridge, at 11 o'clock, in a little Omish town in Scotland.

All of a sudden it started to rain, but after a few seconds, it became a down-right pour. The sad thing was, she had no where to go. By the time she went walking around only one old pub was open, and it was so full of the scent ans smoke of cigarettes ands cigars that she could barely breathe. The Inn was closed down completly, for some reason, and she couldn't just go barging into someone else's home. That meant that she was left to fend for herself.

'Come on, you only have to wait ten hours and you on your way home,' she thought.

"In the POURING rain!", Sarah basically shouted to the roof tops.

Sarah Jane clambered down the side of the bridge and settled herself into a small niche under the bridge but above the river she sat in the muddy little hole, she couldn't help but jump at almost every stray sound. She was hoping to hear **his** footsteps on the ground and see him walking towards her, but all she heard was the rain.

To tell the truth, she was horrified and crushed at that very moment, not like she'd ever admitt it to you though. She was all alone in some place far away from her home. Why wasn't anyone here to help her?

It was all **His** fault. He was, after all, the very person that had left her like this. But oh, how she wished that the Brigadier or SOMEONE would come and take her home. She missed sleeping in a warm bed and suddenly felt even more sad for all the homeless people that are in the world, even though that's what she was right now. Surely her landlord would kick her out of her flat after being gone so long, and not paying rent.

"Where am I going to go?", she said a loud to herself.

Her Aunt Lavinia was away on her tour of America by now, surely.

She was so cold. Sarah felt as if her very bones were made of ice. Through all her pain though, the only thing she could think aboutr was The Doctor.

"The pompous, narcisistic, rambling, alien, fool of a git he was!", she yelled at thin air.

'Now that was really mean! Where on Earth had that come from?', Sarah thought contradictively, 'Just because you're angry and upset you're going off about silly things. All though, I still don't even know his real name.'

All she wanted was for him to show up out of the blue again, take her by the hand, and lead her somewhere new. Nothing was going right, I mean, she sitting in a mud filled little hole under a bridge in the pouring rain, for God's sake!

Her Andy Pandy out fit was completely ruined, not that she even cared at the moment anyway. Everything was just a complete and total mess.

No one likes being all alone, especially Sarah, who had been alone her whole life. Losing her parents in a car crash at only three months old, watching her only best friend tragically plunge to her death off a pier, and her first love being killed in a gruesome hit and run. Sure she had her Aunt Lavinia, but she never really understood Sarah Jane, or saw things the unusual way Sarah did.

Sarah Jane Smith was cold, muddy, drenched to the bone, alone, and just so very confused. All the emotions that this one man evoked in her contradicted each other and made her feel as if she was just completely out of her mind.

All she wanted was for him to come back because, as long as he's with her, she's home.


End file.
